Pokemon Gijinka Series
by JackDroid1999
Summary: A Collection of OC X Gijinka Pokemon stories
1. Mewtwo

For the longest time, Mewtwo had been following a young Trainer across the region. She was infatuated with him as he had saved her from Team Rocket and she is forever Greatfull. His name was Jackson and yes She usually doesn't trust humans as they had experimented and tortured her but He was someone she feels she can trust. As she was secretly tailing him from behind she saw he was not just handsome but also kind has he treated his pokemon like people with feelings, hopes, and dreams. His starter is A Charizard and he also has a Staraptor, an Alolan Raichu, a Greninja, a Tryrantrum and finally a Wobbafett. Sadly he is bullied but at the Moment Mewtwo didn't know that as she always disappears when the bullies arrive. He was bullied for as long as he can remember as he doesn't use his pokemon for violence like the bullies did and instead uses them to help others so they were the strongest in the world by a long shot as they were peaceful and did not pick fights.  
One day Mewtwo was following him and decided to use her legendary pokemon status and DNA to transform herself into a Human. All legendary pokemon have this ability but never use this as they found it pointless but Mewtwo decided to use this. Her human form was tall and skinny, with Long pink hair tied in twin ponytails (in the Sailor Moon style) and was wearing a pair of Jeans, with Pink tank top with Purplish-white flesh-colored skin. She also had some big purple eyes as well. She was excited to finally meet him and walks over to his position.  
Jackson was just sitting there watching his reflection until Mewtwo appeared behind him as her reflection was also in the pool of water. Jackson was taken back a little by her sudden appearance. She said to him with a warm grin  
"Hello."  
Jackson was somewhat nervous by her presence as she is beautiful but also had a commanding presence as well.  
"H-H-Hi..."  
"Anything wrong?"  
"W-W-What?"  
"Sorry, You just seemed scared of me."  
"Oh no, I'm just nervous."  
"Why?"  
"W-W-Well Y-You just s-s-seem s-s C-C-Cute."  
Mewtwo blushes and said with a small smile  
"Aww, Thank you."  
She sat down next to him and Jackson started skipping stones. Mewtwo was confused and asked Him  
"What are you doing?"  
"I'm skipping stones. Wanna try?"  
Mewtwo smiles and as she threw the stone and by using her move 'Psychic' the stone made over 200 skips and then it flew into the forest which amazed Jackson.  
"That... was... Amazing!"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah!... I have a question?"  
He went from Excited to somber at lightspeed and Mewtwo asked  
"What is it?"  
"W-W-Would you like to have a picnic with me?"  
"Sure!"  
****Time skip!  
****Jackson and Mewtwo were putting up the picnic together when Jackson's Charizard returned from flying around the forest and went all guard dog on Mewtwo before Mewtwo glared at Charizard and Charizard realized who she was so he stopped and laid down on his belly and neck and shivered like a scared animal. Jackson said  
"Wow! I wonder what got into him?!"  
Mewtwo nervously laughed and said  
"Y-Y-Yeah? I wonder what that could be?..."  
They finished setting up the picnic and Jackson threw out all of his pokemon and served them Pokefood. Jackson handed Mewtwo a sandwich and he said while blushing like a fool  
"I hope you like Peanutbutter and Jelly."  
She giggles and said  
"Of course I do."  
He gives her the sandwich and smiles while eating it. As they were eating Jackson grabs a wildflower next to him and hands to her. He said while blushing to a crimson red.  
"Here. A Pretty Flower for a pretty girl."  
"Aww Thank you."  
She sniffs it and puts it onto the ground. Mewtwo started Reading Jackson's mind and saw that he is Infatuated with her as well. She smiles but was also afraid that is she shows who she really was He might not love her back.  
****Time Skip!  
****They were walking through the forest as Jackson saw his bullies. he got scared and Mewtwo asked him  
"Anything wrong?"  
"N-N-Nothing lets just go..."  
They turned around and were about to leave before they heard one of those bullies yell at them.  
"hey were you going Punk!"  
"Yeah, where are you going!"  
"Come on guys I don't want to fight this time."  
"Too late punk!"  
Mewtwo was shocked and saddened that her own savior would be bullied by these ruffians.  
They pulled out their pokemon which was A Houndoom, A Crobat, A Mightyena, A Arbok, A Weezing, and A Galaran Lineoon. Jackson forgot his pokemon and he swore he was screwed. All the pokemon pounced to attack before... They were suddenly stooped midair. They all looked to Mewtwo who was using her telekinesis to hold them in place and then throw them across the field of view. They were all shocked and then they all gotten shocked when Mewtwo showed her true form and Jackson swore his jaw hit the ground at that moment as he saw the girl he liked to actually be the legendary Mewtwo floating and glaring at the bullies. She used her move Psychic to say to the bullies  
'How dare you harm Him!'  
The Bullies ordered their pokemon to attack Mewtwo so they can capture her but Mewtwo used Lightscreen to block their attacks and then she fired her move Ice Beam to freeze the pokemon in place and then she telekinetically pulled the bullies to her and starts telling them what she thinks.  
'How Dare you harm him! He is the nicest person I had ever met and unlike you Stains on the curtain of existence, he actually treats his pokemon nicely! Now go and never come back!'  
She threw them to the ground and then used Scald to unfreeze their pokemon. They all called in their pokemon and one of the bullies muttered to himself  
"I can't believe we just lost to a Giant Purple..."  
She glared at him and if looks can kill this one would be the one to kill the dinosaurs. The bullies then ran off and Mewtwo floated to Jackson, sighed and said to him  
'I'm so sorry I never told you who I am.'  
"Why didn't you tell me earlier and let me believe you weren't who you are?"  
'I was Afraid That If I showed you who I am You would like me.'  
"What?"  
'I... Like you alright.'  
Jackson blushed to a new red and Mewtwo continued to speak  
'I really like you as you saved me because you showed me human's arent all that bad and saved me from team rocket. You made it very hard not to like you... Great I now sound like a sob and now you probably want nothing to do with me."  
Jackson smiled as he put his forehead to her and said  
"I like you too."  
Mewtwo blushed as he kissed her forehead and Mewtwo pulled out one of his Pokeballs and told him  
'Here take this and Capture me.'  
"Don't you want to be free?"  
'I want to be your pokemon... And Your girlfriend.'  
Jackson Blushes and Smiles as he throws his Pokeball at her and she was sucked in.  
*Beep*  
*Beep*  
*Beep*  
*Click!*  
Jackson then threw the Pokeball and Mewtwo Came out in her human form and then ran up to him, hug him and he held her bridal style in his arms. She held her forehead against his and said in the sweetest way possible with the warmest smile possible  
"I love you, Jackson."  
He said in the same way  
"I love you too Mewtwo."  
****The End.****


	2. Ho-Oh

One day In the Burned Tower A Young Trainer was praying at the top of the tower for Ho-oh to come and Grant his wish. He set up a copy of the book 'The Bible of Arceus', some incense and some flowers. Luckily for him, Ho-Oh was flying around the area to hear his wish. He sat down in a praying position and said his wish.  
"I wish I could find Love..."  
Ho-Oh heard it and she saw him and decided he was rather cute so she decided to kill two birds with one stone. She landed on the top of the tower and screeched onto the sky. Jackson was shocked as Ho-Oh started transforming and floated down onto the deck of the tower. Jackson was even more shocked now as Ho-Oh is now a girl, with white skin, Red hair tied into a ponytail held with a pair of golden chopsticks, a large bust, also wearing a bunch of gold jewelry and a Crimson Kimono with a firey print. Her eyes were an emerald green as well and she had a warm yet still lustful smile on her face that made him a teeny bit Uncomfortable. She walked over to him and said with that same warm yet Lustful smile  
"Well, Hello Cutie."  
"H-H-Ho-O-O-Oh?"  
"Yes."  
She looks at him up and down his body and said  
"Arent you a Keeper."  
Jackson blushed as he asked her a very important question  
"H-H-How?!"  
"Well You wished for love and You are pretty cute so since all legendary Pokemon Can change to a human form, I decided to grant your wish by being your girlfriend."  
She starts caressing his chest and then he backed up and he said  
"I don't know what to say about this Ho-Oh. I mean..."  
She puts her finger on his lips and replies  
"How could it be so wrong when It feels so right?"  
Jackson blushed even more as he tried to back away but Ho-Oh held him and asked him while Looking into his blue eye with her emerald ones  
"Can I come with you Sweetheart?"  
"S-S-Sure... Of course, you can."  
"Great!"  
She then hugged him as his face started to resemble a Tomato more than an actual face.  
****Time Skip to when they walk Outside of Town...  
****The entire timed they walked Ho-oh was latched onto Jackson's side and He could tell all the girls who they were jealous as they walked through town. When they made it out Jackson threw out his Pidgeotto and Ho-Oh asked  
"What are you doing?"  
"I'm going to fly back home."  
"No your not!"  
She returned Pidgeotto back to Its Pokeball and told him  
"I Will fly you back home."  
"W-What?"  
"Something wrong sweetheart?"  
"It's Nothing."  
"Really?"  
"Ok, it's just first I meet you, then you want to be my girlfriend and then Your willing to fly me home."  
"Well, Hop on then."  
Ho-oh then transformed back into its Pokemon formed as Jackson hopped on and she flew across the sky. He had to keep her from nuzzling him while flying which he was somewhat annoyed by but still found it somehow Endearing. As they flew a trail of Sparkling stars were left behind as they whirred through the sky. Jackson held on the dear life as he was kind of scared because Ho-Oh was pulling all sorts of stunts. All according to her plan.  
****Time Skip Back to Jackson's House...  
****Ho-Oh and Jackson landed in front of his house and Ho-Oh transformed back into a human before Glomping Jackson the ground and she asked him  
"Can I go inside Your house Sweetheart?"  
Jackson blushed and said stutteringly  
"S-S-Sure, Of C-C-Course you can."  
"Thanks!"  
"A-A-Anything for you."  
He unlocks the door and turns the light on before heading for the kitchen to make a snack. As he poured a bag of chips into the Plastic bowl Ho-Oh was walking around the kitchen looking at everything in there. Jackson looks at her and asked  
"Anything wrong?"  
"Don't you have any real food?"  
"What are you hungry now?"  
"No, just wondering if you have any food?"  
"Well, I have a bunch of frozen foods and Snacks..."  
"That won't do!"  
She grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and started writing a list down. He asked her  
"What are you doing?"  
"I'm writing you a shopping list."  
"Why? is it because you don't like to eat what I have?"  
"*Sigh* No, I just think my boyfriend deserves to eat better than this."  
"So... Your generally concerned about my well being?"  
"Yes."  
Jackson's face turned to a bright pink and he said  
" But... I don't know how to cook..."  
She said with a big smile  
"Don't worry, I know how!"  
Jackson then left to get the ingredients for dinner.  
****Time Skip!  
****While he was gone Ho-Oh had removed all of her golden Jewelry and took off Her Kimino revealing a red spaghetti-Strap Tank top and Black short-shorts which indeed both items of clothing showed a lot of skin. She also was also laying on the couch watching television for the very first time in her life and was very calm but interested as she was watching a nature documentary on the Wildlife of the Alola region. Jackson came back home and put the food down on the counter and went looking for her. When he found her he stopped and without even knowing it started to stare at her beautiful body. Ho-Oh took notice and asked him seductively  
"Hey, Jackson. You like what you see?"  
"Um... No...Er... I mean Yes! I mean...!"  
Ho-Oh chuckled and then slowly moved his hand to her Chest and Laid his hand on it. She asked him  
"Do you like me?"  
He turned to a new shade of red and replied  
"I-I-I Do But In a friendly way and..."  
She chuckles again and said  
"Just admit it. You love me."  
Jackson just said  
"Shouldn't we get dinner ready?"  
"of course."  
She walks over to the counter and asked him  
"Arent you going to help?"  
"Wh-wh-what?"  
"We'll Your gonna help right, I mean my delicate little hands cant do all this work by myself."  
"I don't know how to cook..."  
She seductively walked over, grabbed his hands, pulled him over and said  
"Don't worry about it. I can teach you."  
She then pulled out the ingredients and said seductively while licking her lips  
"Now why don't we start by... Tossing the Salad."  
Jackson turned to a new shade of red never seen before as they started cooking.  
**Note: That was an Adult joke for you older readers out there**."  
****Time Skip!  
****After making dinner they were both quite proud of her work as there were Turkey, rolls, mashed potatoes, corn, green beans and even for dessert there was Trifle. Jackson looked to Ho-oh and told her  
"It looks very good."  
"Yeah."  
"Ready to eat?"  
Ho-oh got seductive all over again and told him  
"Well, I was thinking we can Have dessert first."  
"Do you mean the Trifle."  
She finger walked up to his chest and replied  
"No."  
She then got on her tippytoes and planted a kiss on kiss on his lips. Jackson once again turned pink and Ho-oh asked him  
"Truth or Dare Loverboy?"  
"T-t-truth..."  
"Do you like me... as your girlfriend."  
Jackson replied and told her  
"Yes, I love you."  
She kissed him again and said resting her head on his chest.  
"I Love you too Sweetheart."  
After that, they ate dinner and then Jackson gained the confidence to carry Ho-Oh bridal style and bring her to bed. After he put her down and laid next to her he told her  
"I love you Ho-Oh."  
"I love you too Jackson."  
****The end.****


	3. Blastoise

**_**Jackson's POV  
**_**"Blastoise! Use Water Cannon!" I yelled as to command my Blastoise when fighting a Trainer who had an Arcanine on his side of the Field.  
"Blastoise!" She yelled as she fired her two Watercannon's on her back and as she fired two massive streams of water across the Grassy Field Arcanine tried to Dodge it by running away but Was hit anyway and was Knocked out on the spot.  
"Arcanine Come back!" The Trainer yelled back as he pulled his Pokemon back into his Pokeball admitting defeat.  
"We did it Blastoise!" I cheered as Blastoise Ran over ad gave me a Bone crushing Hug. "Blastoise! You're crushing my back!" I tried to say with her giving me that Painful yet Enjoyable Hug. Blastoise then let me go and she had a sorry look on her face. I petted her and said to her with a warm smile on my face "It's Ok Blastoise. I love your hugs; Just be a little more Careful Nextime, Alright?" She nodded with an equally warm smile as I continue to pet her head.  
"Your Lucky you Win Man!" The Trainer managed to say "You would have never won without the Blastoise of yours!"  
I turned to him with a confident look and told him "We only won because we have a bond stronger than you ever had!" and Blastoise just crossed her arms and nodded. The Trainer angrily walked away as I turned to Blastoise and asked her "So Blastoise where do you want to go now?" Blastoise then pointed to some of the Ruins on the Island and I asked her "Tanoby Ruins?" She nodded and I told her "Alright Let's go!".  
She then grabbed my hand and we walked to the Ruins. I usually keep her in Her Loveball That Professor Oak gave me but she wanted me to take her around outside of her Ball today so I did and she seems really happy to be spending time with me. We walked up to the stairs to the ancient temple where we began to search for Items and Pokemon. In about 30 minutes we were able to find some Pokeballs some Potions, some Unknowns but then I found something strange. It seemed to be an evolutionary stone that is Rainbow colored, Glowing and Heart shaped all at the same time.  
I tossed it to the side to show to professor Oak later and that was when Blastoise Grabbed it and when I turned around she started Evolving. I was shocked as except for a mega evolution Blastoise isn't supposed to evolve further. I watched as she turned a glowing white as she evolved and as to my Total shock! She turned into A Human Girl! She had medium-length Blue Hair tied in a Ponytail with Little pointed blue ears, Cream-colored white skin, She was a few inches taller than me with my height up to her chest and probably much stronger and has large Breasts that can suffocate me if she hugged me and a Curvy body. She was wearing a Tube top that Resembled her old shell with a Blue sarong, Knee High Boots and gloves that are the same color as her hair and A shell with the two water cannon's that are strapped onto her back with Black seatbelt Like Straps that Hanged tightly to her body pressing against her chest tightly.  
I didn't know what to happen next but she ran over to me and hugged me tightly with my face stuck inside her Cleavage. Her strength was the same as before as she hugged and to my shock and surprise she can talk and she said " Oh My sweet Jackson! I now can Finally do this for the very first time!"  
'What?!' I thought to myself before she removed me from her chest and started kissing me on the lips with a kiss full of Love and Passion as if she was waiting forever to do so. After she finished kissing me she Pulled me back Into her chest and Hugged me.  
"Hmmfffmmff...!" I mumbled with My face in hear Cleavage.  
she Removed my face from there and asked me "What is it Jackson-Pooh?"  
I gathered and my breath and asked: "What The What is Happening here?!"  
Blastoise Just smiled and told me with Joy "Jackson you found a Gijinka Evolutionary stone which allows Pokemon to Become Human and now since I touched one I became human So Now I finally get to Kiss you!"  
"Y-You love me?!" I replied still shocked.  
"Yep!" She replied with Joy in her voice "Ever since I was a Squirtle! You really didn't make it that hard by Keeping me in a Love ball and always treating me so special and all that. And besides, why did you think I always liked to Hug you and hold your hand so much."  
I basically made sense to me now since she always loved to do that stuff so much but I needed to make sure, So I Had to go back to Pallet Town to make sure with Professor Oak this really is Possible.  
"Come On," I told Blastoise while Bringing out Pidegotto to ride "I'm going to take us back to Pallet Town."  
"Please Jackson-Poo you can just call me Blastie now and this is Such a Great Idea! She said, "We should really to your friends and Family about our Love!"  
I only sighed as We flew off.  
**_**Time Skip and Blasties POV!"  
**_**I was standing there In The Poffessers Lab with My sweet Sweet Jackson explaining the series of events to Oak who and Jackson's mother had shocked looks on their faces.  
"...And That's what happened?" He finished "Is that even possible?!"  
Oak took a deep breath and replied "Well Jackson You see what she says is true. there is such thing as a Gijinka stone and It does have that effect on Pokemon."  
"So you mean I'm stuck with this?!" Jackson asked  
"I guess so But I will have to admit it doesn't seem that bad considering How lucky you are to have a girl like that My boy." He replied  
"What? This is my starter Pokemon were talking about here!" He yelled  
I just got so happy I get to be like this for My Jackson and I hugged him again with His Face in my Cleavage. He had gotten his Face out and he looked at me with a Red face. I took notice and Began to rub is his Back with My forehead on top of his Saying "There, There Jackson-Pooh it's Ok. You don't have to be embarrassed; I love you Jackson and I'll never stop loving you." I then kissed him on his nose which caused him to suffer a Major Nosebleed which splattered against my clothes.  
"Oh, My Jackson-Pooh." I said "You got my Clothes covered In your Blood. Well, I guess I have to remove them."  
I tried to take My tube top off but Jackson stopped me and told me "Wait until we get home alright...".  
"Ok," I replied.  
He then walked over to his Mom and asked her with a Tired look on his face " Mom can I and Blastie stay home for the night?"  
"Of course sweetie!" She answered, "But I think she needs to stay outside then."  
I started to get sad I couldn't get to sleep with My Jackson but He then Interrupted her and said "Mom! She's a Person now and she deserves to be Inside. Alright?"  
"Ok, sweetie." She replies with a smile.  
I then ran up to Jackson and Hugged him with His face once again stuck in my cleavage and he spilled more blood from his Nose onto my clothes.  
****Time skip to Later in the Afternoon!  
****Jackson And I walked into our home with Me Bonking my head onto the top of the door not realizing How tall I am compared to the doorway. Jackson then sat down with I tired Look on his Face So I lifted him up from the couch and then placed him on my Lap with a Warm smile On my face that he soon adopted himself. I then looked at his eyes with my Blue ones and asked him "Why don't we go on a date?"  
"W-W-What?" He asked nervously.  
"Well, I know How Human's who are Romanticly Involved go on dates so We should go on a date as well," I explained.  
"O-Ok then." He replied still nervous.  
"Really?!" I almost yelled excited.  
"Yeah... I mean If it would make you happy then sure."  
I then Grabbed his Hand to pull him off to our date as he tried to explain to his Mom in the little time he had. About 5 minutes later we made out way to the Local Ice cream shop and he ordered The both of us some Castelia cones And we walked outside to eat them. I never had ice cream before and it was Great.  
**_**Jackson's POV  
**_**I was eating A Ice cream with Blastie and I had to say I was kind of falling for her Myself as her Loving yet childlike Personality was Great and it was something I loved about her. As we were eating there were was what to Look like A Puff of smoke and we Both knew who it was and this Speech Began "Prepare for Trouble! and Make that double! Jessie. James. And Meowth Now that's a Name! Now Prepare for Team rocket! WobbaFett!"  
I and Blastie had unsurprised looks on our faces and I told them "Can you guys just get out of here! We're Having A Date you know!"  
"No!" Jessie said, "We want your Pokemon!"  
"And We're Prepared to take it!" James continued  
"Yeah and Were gonna get it!" Meowth again continued.  
They then sent out Arbok and Carnavine and then I realized I didn't bring any of my Pokemon with me and I thought I was screwed But as they began to attack Blastie stood in their way and she did something I never expected for her to do.  
"Protect!" She yelled and she Used Protect As she usually would do before. Arbok and Carnavine just bumped off and then she Yelled "Water cannon!" And she fired two streams of powerful water that Blasted those two Pokemon into Fainting.  
"That's it! If you wanna fight you got it!" Meowth yelled as he tried to use Scratch attack but then Blastie then yelled "Brick Break!" and Karate chopped Meowth sending him back flying twoards Jessie and James and Wobbafett of course just stood there and did nothing but said "Wobbafett!".  
Blastie then Pulls out her Cannons with Team rocket in fear and Yelled "Now leave us Alone! Water Cannon!" And she fired a Blast of water that sent Team rocket Flying off to the Distance with them yelling "Were Blasting off Again!" And Wobbafett yelled "Wobbafett!".  
After they flew off Blastie then Ran over and gave me a bone-crushing hug and said "I did it, Jackson! I saved you!".  
"Blastie! you're breaking my back!" I said with little air in my Lungs.  
"Sorry Jackson." She said Letting me Go. I then Lunged in and Kissed her on the lips as she kissed me back full of love and passion on both ends of the kiss and we only stopped for air. "Let's go Home," I said as she then lifted me into her arms and we went back Home.  
**_**The End.**_**


End file.
